villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ren Höek
Ren Höek is the titular protagonist of Ren & Stimpy. However, Ren is sometimes portrayed as the main antagonist in the show. Ren's violent behavior and foul attitude is heavily played upon in many episodes of the series, though he does have a softer side he rarely shows and can be remorseful when he goes too far - most of the time however Ren is a psychopath with extremely volatile and disturbing behavior as well as a bullying nature. Ren is greedy, delusional and (as mentioned above) murderously insane - all traits which make him antagonist, though he does genuinely care for Stimpy in his own bizarre way. Ren's abusive nature is further empathized in the Adult Party version of Ren and Stimpy, which due to being geared directly at an adult audience was free to re-envision Ren as an even more psychotic and cruel (yet still somewhat anti-heroic) figure. Acts of Villainy in The Ren & Stimpy Show In the original Ren & Stimpy, ''Ren is depicted as the rude, psychotic, and violent "friend" of Stimpy - to the point they often live together in the same house: although Ren cares for Stimpy he is also extremely selfish, lazy and intolerant - this coupled with the stupidity of Stimpy often causes Ren to become abusive towards his friend, usually in exaggerated and graphic ways. Ren is famous for his habitual slapping of Stimpy whenever he becomes enraged, his fist often growing comically large before he attacked - his favorite expression is "you idiot!" spoken in a heavy accent: despite the obvious abuse he receives, Stimpy is often quite happy to allow Ren to do so, being too stupid and/or gentle to think of fighting back. Ren also has a habit of breaking down into psychotic babbling that turns violent, with nightmarish imagery often being shown as Ren drifts into what can only be described as madness - sometimes instead of becoming violent Ren would instead break down into tears (suggesting he has no real control over his emotions, a fact later confirmed in the ''Adult Party version of the show). ''Space Madness'' In this episode, Ren, while bathing, descends into madness (eating a bar of soap), then becomes a homicidal maniac who wants to destroy the universe, which he eventually achieves by enticing Stimpy into pushing a history-eraser button. ''Sven Höek'' In the episode Sven Höek, Ren is about to beat Stimpy with a baseball bat after the latter infuriates him with wanton stupidity, however he stops when his cousin arrives - convinced his cousin is a genius, Ren belittles Stimpy by telling him to say hello to a superior being. Yet Ren's expectations are shattered when his cousin turns out to be as stupid as Stimpy and he quickly becomes angered with the two, however he restrains himself long enough to go to work - warning them to behave while he is gone. Yet when Ren returns, he soon breaks down when his prized possessions are destroyed (his Opera records covered in bubble gum, his collection of "rare, incurable diseases" unleashed and his dinosaur droppings painted to look like Easter eggs). Enraged beyond rational thought, Ren confronts Stimpy and his cousin in what has since become a classic scene showing Ren's sadistic insanity as he graphically details how he shall torture the two - however before he can go through with his threat he decides to go to the bathroom, telling his would-be victims to wait for him (or face the consequences). Ren's own bullying nature proves his downfall however when he stumbles across a board game Stimpy was playing (called "Don't Whizz On The Electric Fence") - asking if this was their favorite game, Ren proceeds to urinate over it while grinning demonically, only to end up electrocuted as a result. The episode ends with Ren, Stimpy, and his cousin in Hell where Satan looks at Ren and asks, "So, you whizzed on the electric fence, right?" ''Stimpy's Fan Club'' In the episode Stimpy's Fan Club, Ren delves into an infamously disturbing display of madness, where he finds out the fans love Stimpy more than they do Ren. When put in charge of responding to Stimpy's fan mail, he gives in to the temptation to write rude responses to them, even ridiculing a little boy with a bed-wetting problem who wrote to Stimpy for help. Later, Stimpy gets more fan-mail while Ren receives hate mail. This makes Ren more and more deranged. That night Ren stays awake in bed all night, babbling to himself while watching a sleeping Stimpy - after a progressively dark series of hallucinations Ren attempts to snap Stimpy's neck and kill him in his sleep, until he is stopped by his "hot, stinging brain" (a hallucinated pain perhaps caused by his conscience). However, the next morning Ren finally receives a fan letter that turns out to be from Stimpy himself and Ren then realizes what a jealous jerk he was, breaking down and sobbing (showing that Ren does care for Stimpy and is not always in control of his actions). Despite redeeming himself in the end, this is one of the worst things Ren has ever done (trying to murder his best friend for people liking him more). And one of the many times he came dangerously close to being a Complete Monster. ''Ren's Bitter Half'' In the episode Ren's Bitter Half, Stimpy's new genetic formula (Xg49) physically splits Ren into his two halves of his personality: "Evil Ren" and "Indifferent Ren." ''Best Man's Friend'' Although this episode was going to be the pilot episode of the original series, Ren's negative attitudes and acts of violence led to it being banned by the network (though strangely, Ren is tame in this episode compared to his acts in Stimpy's Fan Club). After being adopted by their abusive owner, George Liquor, Ren and Stimpy are being trained to attack. When George Liquor encourages Ren to attack him, Ren takes the opportunity to retaliate, bludgeoning him madly paddling with an oar until he's unconscious. Clips Of Ren's More Infamous Moments ::: ::: Gallery Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Old Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Fighter Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Wealthy Category:Misanthropes Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Revived Villains Category:Extremists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Scapegoat Category:Serial Killers Category:Egotist Category:Ferals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nihilists Category:Envious Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Ensemble Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities